La emboscada
by Neji Hyuuga
Summary: Roy se ha vuelto loco. Edward es acusado de un crimen que no cometio. ¿Quien es el culpable? Al y Winry investigaran hasta el fondo


**Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de FMA "Emboscada" **

**Full Metal Alchemist no es propiedad mía si no de………..alguien…….y Square Enix **

**Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Disfrútenlo!**

"**Flash back"**

Edward, Alphonse y Winry estaban de vacaciones. Estaban en la playa, en una ciudad llamada Pourtee. Ya llevaban allí una semana. Habían ido de excursión a un río cercano

-Hermano, mira este pez tan grande que atrape!- anuncio orgulloso Al, mostrándole a su nii san un pez de casi dos metros.

-Excelente, Al, pero……- rebatió Ed -…tendrás que esforzarte mas…..-

Ed había sacado un pez de tres metros.

-No es justo, nii san! Tu siempre te quieres hacer el guay! No es justo!-

-No es mi culpa. Soy el hermano mayor-

Al salio corriendo. Se sentó al lado del río, a una buena distancia de donde ellos estaban.

Mientras tanto, Winry hablaba con Ed.

-No crees que deberías ser mas amable con Al?- le pregunto.

-Es un niño mimado- contesto el hermano mayor Elric, enfadado. –Ven, vamonos.-

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, Ed choco de frente contra alguien……

-Lo siento, yo…….-

-Es usted Edward Elric, el alquimista Full Metal?-

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué…?- pero Edward no pudo terminar la frase, ya que de repente se encontró esposado. -¿Qué es esto!-

-Esta usted bajo arresto por atentar contra el alquimista Flame, general de brigada Roy Mustang…..-

-QUE!-

"**Fin del flash back"**

Alphonse y Winry no lo podían creer. Edward estaba acusado de haber entrado en la oficina de Roy Mustang y haberlo torturado hasta la locura.

"**Video archivo de Roy Mustang en el Instituto Roses de Salud Mental" No 12376 5 de Marzo de 1.916**

En el video se podía apreciar a Mustang caminando de un lado a otro en el cuarto. Su aspecto no era el de siempre, si no que se veía trastornado. Le habían quitado los guantes y tenia las manos esposadas para prevenir cualquier posible incidente.

"Una velita, jajajajajaja! El ya vendrá!" Se quedo inmóvil un rato y luego empezó a dar brincos "Brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque, bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse…"

Miro hacia la cámara "Holaaaaaaaaaaaa. Patitosssssssssss. Teletubbies, digan OAAAAA! Ota es, ota es!

Gota por parte de Alphonse y Winry.

-Y yo creí que ya estaba tocado……..- dijo la chica

-Y lo peor es que no tenemos mucha información para tratar de descubrir quien hizo esto…-

"**Flash back"**

En la estación de policía:

-Edward Elric, se le acusa de haber conducido al general de brigada, Alquimista Flame Roy Mustang al estado de locura mediante varios métodos de tortura. –

-Pero mi hermano no haría eso!- protesto Alphonse, a quien Winry había traído

-Varios testigos declararon haber visto a una persona de estatura baja…- Edward se lanzo contra el policía. –A quien estas llamando enano mas pequeño que una pulga!- Entre Winry y Alphonse tuvieron que sujetarlo

-Calmate nii san!-

-Bueno, decía que varios testigos declararon haber visto a una persona con estatura fuera del promedio y con mal carácter y tu no te alejas de la descripción. Tenemos también fotos de la escena del crimen. Les entrego dos pequeñas fotos.

Eran dos paredes en las cuales habían mensajes gabarateados con pintura roja

**Roy Mustang es un idiota**

**La leche apesta! **(Alphonse y Winry: mmmmm…..)

**Kurama te amo!**

**Kuwabara, idiota, si lees esto (si es que sabes leer) aléjate de Yukina!**

**Yo NO soy Hiei!**

-Mmmmm, quien podrá haberlos escrito. Aquí dice Yo NO soy Hiei…. ¿Quién será? Alphonse se quedo pensativo

Esa tarde se llevaron a Edward a la cárcel.

-Winry, mi hermano no pudo haberlo hecho………estaba con nosotros………-

-Lo se, Al, pero todas las evidencias apuntan a el…….-

-Tendremos que investigar….-

"**Fin del flash back"**

Alphonse y Winry iban caminando por la calle, pensativos, cuando Alphonse choco con alguien…..

-Oye, fíjate por donde vas, gigantón cara de lata!-

-Oye, deberías ser mas respetuoso!- Winry le pego con la llave

.-Auch.!- el sujeto se sobo la cabeza –¿Quién es esta loca!-

-¿Loca?- los ojos de Winry ardían. –Mas bien quien eres tu, que andas como Dios en el pasillo y chocas con todos como si la calle fuera tuya!-

El sujeto estaba un tanto intimidado

-Este…..yo **NO** soy Hiei!-

Winry estaba que explotaba

-Calmate Winry….- el chico armadura estaba nervioso

-Vamonos Al, no merece que perdamos el tiempo con esta gente- Y se marcho furiosa. Al le siguió temeroso….

-Esa mujer me da miedo-

-Con que estas aquí, Hiei- sonó una voz a espaldas del sujeto

-Kurama!-

-Por lo que veo, te has metido en muchos problemas…-

-Y has venido para recriminarme, zorro!

-No, pero como saldras de esto…?

-Me las arreglare-

-Esto será divertido…- y el chico pelirrojo desapareció

-Kitsune idiota……- el demonio de fuego también se fue de allí

**Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**En el próximo capitulo Al y Winry comenzaran la investigación. ¿Lograran encontrar al sospechoso y librar a Ed? ¿Hiei lograra escapar de la furia de Winry?**

**¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Roy para que quedara así? Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Dejen reviews, please. Bye!**


End file.
